Cooper
Cooper is a supporting character from the movie, Trolls. Appearance Cooper looks very different compared to most Trolls. Unlike most Trolls he has four legs and a very tall striped red and pink neck. He has short blue hair that doesn't stick up like most Trolls in Troll Village. Cooper only wears a green hat. Cooper's original design was to be a mailman giraffe, and a tap dancing giraffe with troll ears, but this was changed for unknown reasons. Cooper went through many concept designs, some giving him only one eye and others switching between bipedal and quadrupedal. Cooper is of Funk Troll heritage. He resembles Prince D, King Quincy and Queen Essence's son, but due to the lack of information it is unknown why the two look similar. Personality Cooper is a Troll who goofs off and is less then serious. He often appears quite dimwitted, for example in Trolls when escaping Chef he goes into the tall grass to hide with Poppy and the child Trolls, forgetting to blend in. In The Beat Goes On! Poppy states that Cooper's mind works in reliable mannerism, meaning that he shouldn't be doubted when he knows something. His methods do not seem to be logical, or even sometimes sane, but often end up getting the result done. He seems completely oblivious at times in to serious situations. In Chummy Sparklestone he went around and solves mysteries despite barely having much information to go by in many cases. Likewise, in the same episode he found it impossible to be Chummy Sparklestone until Guy Diamond convinced himself he was the character, leading to him completely forget who "Cooper" was. Poppy later convinced him to figure out where Cooper went which lead to him reverting back to his normal self. Relationships Princess Poppy Cooper and Princess Poppy are very close friends. Princess Poppy is very worried, and upset when Cooper and her other friends are taken by Chef, the cruel and nasty Bergen. Although she is very anxious she also feels confident and positive that she will go and find her friends and bring them back home. Branch Cooper considered him a party pooper and questioned why Poppy would even invite him to his party. Like the other members of The Snack Pack he realises Branch has reasons for acting the way he is later on in Trolls. Skills & Abilities He has most normal Troll abilities. Cooper's fur is used to make Hug-Time Bracelets and it has special properties. Cupcakes Cooper is able to poop cupcakes, it is unknown if this is a unique trait to him or his Tribe.In Trolls World Tour, he also poops an entire cake complete with candles. History Before the main storyline Cooper was said to have mysteriously showed up in Troll Village. The strange Troll stayed to live in the village afterwards, with there being no indication where Cooper came from. According to the Trolls supplementary information, Mandy Sparkledust discovered how fashion his fur into Hug-Time Bracelets. At the party Cooper joins in dancing alongside Poppy and King Peppy when their fireworks and loud noises cause Chef to find the Trolls. During the attack, Cooper tried to blend in with his surroundings but failed and was taken by Chef along with other members of The Snack Pack, minus Poppy who had managed to hide. He was taken to Bergen Castle where he was thrown in a cage with the others, at pre-Trollstice preparations, the group witnesses Creek being eaten. When the group is left with Bridget, they are rescued by Poppy and Branch. Bridget discovers their attempt to escape. Under the panic Poppy stops the commotion. An agreement to help Bridget get a date with King Gristle Jr. was made in exchange for rescuing Creek, who Poppy refused to believe had been eaten. When Poppy cannot get Branch to sing, Branch explains why he refuses to sing, leading Cooper to comment "I had a uncle that broke his neck tap dancing once". The group proceeds with the plan with Branch tagging along but not singing, Cooper helps the others create a wig for Bridget to hide who she was and make her stand out. The date goes successfully and the King reveals he is saving Creek for consumption later. With news their friend is alive the group attempts to rescue him. In a turn of events, the group is re-captured this time both Branch and Poppy also being victims. Creek reveals he is selling the entire Troll Village out to save himself. The entirety of Troll village is thrown into a pot, to be served for Trollstice. During this time, Poppy goes grey, Cooper like the other trolls becomes sad as well and also turns grey. Branch starts to sing, which brings back the colours in Poppy and also himself for the first time in over 20 years. The trolls are released by Bridget as a thanks for helping her get a date with the King. Though the village is lead to safety, Poppy is unable to abandon Bridget to the other Bergens, and The Snack Pack goes back to save her by showing the King she was his date. Gristle realises that he is happy and Bridget is the cause. The Trolls celebrate. Cooper joins in with dancing and singing, as well as lighting a match that causes the pot to explode and sending Chef andCreek out the Castle. Merchandise Official Website Cooper is a rarity in Troll Village: a fuzzy giraffe-like Troll creature, with a goofy grin plastered permanently on his face. He’s the strangest member of the Snack Pack, but whatever he lacks in intelligence he makes up for in enthusiasm. * Cooper has crazy dance moves. * He has wicked harmonica skills. * He's always upbeat. * The full coat of Cooper's hair makes him especially magical. Crazy Forest Party He was unlockable in Crazy Forest Party. In the game he was a "Trollimal" Troll whose favourite activities were Yoga. Trivia thumb|right|From [[Trolls Holiday, showing Cooper as the original toy Cooper was based on]] * Just like the other trolls, he is based off of the original troll toys. His character was made to reference the incredibly rare troll toy of a giraffe with the head of a troll. **The original toy he was based on makes a cameo in Trolls Holiday when the group goes through a worm hole. * Cooper is one of only a few character from Trolls who has the same voice actor for The Beat Goes On!, the others being Cloud Guy and Fuzzbert. *Hooper and Dandy from Crazy Forest Party, the only 2 other "Trollimal" type characters in the game both are based on rejected Cooper concept art. Gallery Page Poll Do you like Cooper? Yes I like him No I don't like him Undecided, I'm not sure pl:Kufer Category:Trolls Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters